Kidnapped
by otakufan375
Summary: Someone broke into Honoka's house and kidnapped her
1. Kidnapped

Honoka was sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Her family was out of town for the day, which means that she had the house all to herself. She woke up to a sound that was coming from downstairs. Honoka knew that her family shouldn't be back until the evening. Honoka immediately knew that she was being robbed. Honoka decided to go downstairs to see who it was. She saw a man with black hair looking around the living room. Honoka snuck her way back upstairs and went to her cellphone to call the police. But she heard some footsteps coming upstairs and Honoka knew that she didn't have time to dial any numbers so she decided to ask one of her friends for help.

She decided to call Maki for help since she was probably in a situation like this. Luckily she had Maki on speed dial. She tapped her name and the phone started to ring. It rang a couple times before she heard someone answer the phone.

Maki was in her room when she heard her phone ring.

"Who could that be?" Maki asked

Maki looked at her phone and saw that it was Honoka who was calling her.

"Honoka's calling me? I wonder what she wants" Maki said

Maki picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hi Honoka" Maki said

"Hi, Maki" Honoka whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Maki asked

"Listen Maki, someone's in my house and their trying rob me" Honoka said

Maki went pale when she heard that her friend was being robbed.

"Why are you calling me instead of the police?" Maki asked in a panic

"Because the robber is coming upstairs and I didn't have time to call the police" Honoka said

"Okay, just stay calm and I'll call the police" Maki said

"Okay, I'll try to remain out of sight and wait for –– mphmmph!" Honoka said before she was interrupted.

"Honoka? Honoka are you okay?' Maki asked in a panic

Maki looked at her phone and saw that Honoka was now offline. Maki started to panic even more and called the police and told them what was going on.

Meanwhile at Honoka's house.

The man grabbed Honoka and yanked her out of the closet and that caused her to drop her phone. The phone hit the floor. When Honoka was grabbed she accidently hit the end button. Honoka saw that the man had brown eyes.

"Get away from me!" Honoka shouted

"Not gonna happen, because you're coming with me whether you like it or not" The thief said

"Who are you? "Honoka asked

"My name is Almondo and I'm here for you, Honoka Kousaka" Almondo said

Honoka was able to squirm out of his grasp.

"What do you want with me?" Honoka asked

"You're a famous idol and you're gonna work for me. I'll kill you once I no longer need you" Almondo said

Almondo charged at her but Honoka was able to react immediately and kicked him in the stomach. Honoka was about to make a break for it but she felt something pierce her arm. She looked at her arm and saw that there was syringe in her arm. Honoka felt the effects of the drug starting to affect her. The thief hit Honoka on the head with a frying pan and Honoka was unconscious as soon as she hit the floor. Her head was bleeding but that was overlooked by Almondo. The young thief picked her up and carried her out to his car and set her in the backseat. Almondo tied her up and gagged her up to make sure that she couldn't get away or call for help. He even blindfolded her so she couldn't see anything.

The police told Maki that they searched the entire house and didn't find her friend. The house was trashed but luckily nothing was too damaged but Honoka was nowhere in sight. When Maki heard this she was speechless. Her skin was white. Maki had to tell the others about what happened. Maki called the others and told them the news. She started with Kotori and she knew that she wouldn't take the news of Honoka's kidnapping very well. She called her number and got a response.

Kotori was in her room thinking of some designs for their next live show when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and looked to see who it was that was calling. She saw that it was Maki who was calling her. She answered the call.

"Good morning Maki" Kotori said

"Kotori, I've got some bad news" Maki said

"What is it Maki?" Kotori asked

"Honoka's been kidnapped" Maki said

Kotori's eyes went wide when she heard what Maki just told her. Kotori was so shocked that she dropped her phone. Kotori came back to her senses and picked up the phone.

"Maki, are you sure she was kidnapped?" Kotori asked

"Yes I'm sure because she called me right before she was taken" Maki said

"I-I see, thanks for letting me know" Kotori said with a stuttering voice.

Kotori knew that she could no longer focus on her work now that she knew that her childhood friend was kidnapped. The next persona that Maki called was Umi and she knew that she would be devastated to hear that childhood friend was kidnapped. Maki called Umi next and waited for her to pick up as well.

Umi was in the middle of eating her breakfast when she heard her phone ringing. She answered it when she saw that it was Maki.

Good morning Maki" Umi said

"Morning Umi" Maki said

"What's wrong?" Umi said

"Honoka's been kidnapped" Maki said

Umi dropped her fork when she heard what Maki just told her.

"Please tell me you're joking" Umi said

"I wish I was but I got a call from Honoka right before she was taken" Maki said

Umi was frozen when she heard that her childhood friend was really kidnapped. Umi was panicking on the inside when she heard the news about her kidnapping.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm sure we'll find her and rescue her" Umi said

"I hope so" Maki said

Maki called the others and got similar reactions. Nozomi was shocked to hear that she was taken because even she couldn't predict that Honoka would be captured by someone. Rin was worried and wanted to search for her right away. Hanayo wanted to cry but she knew that it wouldn't help. She wanted to look for her as soon as possible. Eli wanted to go out there and find her right away. She was even willing to tear down the whole city to find her friend. Nico was shocked to hear that her friend was kidnapped and wanted to look for her right away.

The girls met up with each other and decided to go to Honoka's house to search for clues. They were hoping that there was something there that could tell them where she was taken.


	2. Tortured

Honoka woke up and looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was in some type of cellar. She tried to get up but something pulled her back. She looked behind her and saw that she was handcuffed to a pipe. Honoka struggled a little but soon gave up since she couldn't free herself on her own. Honoka notice that her clothes were different as well. She was wearing a grey tank top that looked like a training bra and a short grey miniskirt. She saw that there were shoes in the corner of the room. She saw that they were old white Mary Jane shoes. Honoka saw that she wasn't even wearing socks so the ground felt cold.

"Where am I?" Honoka asked herself

The last thing that she could remember was being ambushed by a thief in her own home. Honoka realized that she had just been kidnapped. She started to panic and wondered if anyone knew that she was taken. Honoka tried to free herself again but no matter what she did she couldn't break free. Honoka was started to feel despair because the situation that she was in seemed to be hopeless for her. Honoka started to cry and the tears started go down her face. Honoka was scared and hungry. She didn't know what this thief wanted her for but she knew that it wasn't anything good.

Honoka heard the door open. She looked up and saw that the man from before was coming down the stairs. Honoka remembered that the man's name was Almondo. The man was now standing in front her.

"Hello Honoka, how are you?" Almondo asked

"What do you want with me?" Honoka asked

"You're an idol and we need you for our plans" Almondo said

"What plans?" Honoka said

"Basically we're gonna use you so we can capture some people and sell them" Almondo said

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard what this man was gonna make her do.

"You're a human trafficker!" Honoka said

"That's right and you're gonna help us" Almondo said

"There's no way I'm helping you do something inhuman" Honoka said

"You don't really have choice because of the situation that you're in" Almondo said

"I'm not gonna help you!" Honoka repeated

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way" Almondo said

Almondo undid the cuffs but she made sure to keep a keep a strong grip on her so she couldn't struggle so much. Honoka's wrist were shackled to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling and her shackled to a ball and chain so that she couldn't kick her. With Honoka properly secured, Almondo brought out a whip and Honoka was trembling in fear.

"Please let me go!" Honoka begged

"Not gonna happen. Now it's time for your punishment" Almondo said

Almondo started to whip Honoka and Honoka was screeching in pain because it hurts her so much. After what felt like hours the torture finally stopped. Honoka had even more tears in her eyes than she did when she was crying on the floor earlier.

"Do you change your mind yet?" Almondo asked

"I can't help you do something so terrible" Honoka said

Honoka got whipped again and it hurt even more than the first time. The whipping lasted longer than the first session. When Almondo stopped he saw that the blood from Honoka's lacerations were dripping down to the floor. The tears were falling to the floor as well. Honoka was in so much pain right now and she didn't want to go through another round of flogging. She had no choice but to agree to Almondo's terms.

Almondo actually got a whip for the second whipping session. The whip was covered in old nails and that was going to make the second whipping session a lot worse than the first one.

Honoka's cries of pain were music to his ears. He was enjoying the torture that he was putting Honoka through. After he was done he decided to move on to the main course. He started to strip her of her clothing. Honoka was now in her undergarments but those were removed next and she was nude in front of her kidnapper.

Almondo soon took off all of his clothes and stood in front of her with a sadistic smile on his face. Honoka looked at him with a look of horror on her face. She knew what this man was going to do to her and she tried to beg him not to do it.

"Please no! Anything but that!" Honoka begged

"You should've thought about that before you refused to cooperate with me and now you're paying the price" Almondo

"Please don't do this! I'll help you! Please don't it!" Honoka begged

"It's too late for regrets" Almondo said

He plunged himself in her and that caused Honoka to scream in agony. She was being raped by her kidnapper and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It's been a few days since her kidnapping and she was being tortured in almost every way. She was restrained most of the time and when she was locked up her restraints were almost always different. It went from rope to duct tape to chains. There were times where she was gagged with tape and sometimes she would have some type of ball gag in her mouth. Almondo would force himself on her several times and the pain was still intense. Honoka was broken and she doubted that anyone would come to rescue her. Almondo came down and looked at his broken toy. She was suspended in the air, spread-eagle, by some chains.

"Well, do you want to help me now?" Almondo asked

"I'll help you" Honoka muttered

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you" Almondo asked

"I said I'll help you" Honoka said

"That's better. I'm gonna leave you like this for the rest of the day while I plan the events" Almondo said

Almondo left and Honoka was alone again. There were lacerations all over her body and the results of her torture.

"Someone please save me" Honoka begged

Meanwhile the rest of muse went to Honoka's house to look for clues on where she might be.

They were inside Honoka's house and they could tell that someone was going through their things. Umi and Kotori decided to investigate Honoka's room. When they entered her room they were shocked at the scene. Honoka's room was a mess which was a sign that she put up a struggle against her unknown assailant. Umi and Kotori were rummaging through the mess to see if there was anything that they could find. Umi managed to find something.

"Honoka's phone" Umi muttered

Kotori also managed to find something but what she found made her go deathly pale. She found a syringe. The syringe was obviously used to drug her to make sure that she couldn't put up much of a struggle. Kotori found something else and it was blood. Kotori was now very scared that her childhood friend was severely hurt and not receiving any treatment. The rest muse came up to see what it was that they found. When Umi and Kotori told them what they found they were starting to worry that their leader was in lot more trouble than they thought.

"There's something I don't understand" Nico said

"What don't you understand, Nico?" Eli asked

"This so called robber could've picked any of us, but out of all of us she picked Honoka. Why did she pick Honoka?" Nico asked

"Are you jealous that she didn't pick you as a target?" Maki asked

"Of course not! I'm just wondering why" Nico said

"They must've picked her because she's the leader. She was targeted because of she's our leader" Nozomi said

"What are they gonna do with her?" Rin asked

"I don't know but I do that we need to find her as soon as possible" Eli said

"But where should we start looking?" Hanayo asked

"May the syringe that Kotori found can give us a clue" Umi said

"Do you really think that it can help us locate her?" Kotori asked

"Any clue can help even if it's a very small clue with very little information" Maki said

"Maki's right. Let's go back to school and analyze this. Maybe there's a hidden logo on it somewhere" Eli said

The others agreed and went back to school to analyze the weapon that was used to drug Honoka. Muse hoped that this would work because this syringe was their only lead right now.


	3. Rescuing Honoka

The girls continued their search in Honoka's room to see if there was any other clues that could be found. Maki managed to find something on the floor. She saw that it was a phone. Maki knew that it was Honoka's phone.

"Girls come here" Maki said

The others came over to Maki to see what she wanted to tell them. Maki showed them the phone that she found.

"That's Honoka's phone" Kotori said

"You're right! She must've dropped it while she was in a struggle against her kidnapper" Umi said

Hanayo looked around the room to see what else could be spotted. She spotted something right next to the door. Hanayo went over to see what it was. Rin noticed that Hanayo was going to the door.

"Hanayo where are you going?" Rin asked

The others looked over and saw that Hanayo was headed towards the door. Hanayo picked up the mysterious object. Hanayo saw that she picked up a frying pan. The other's saw the frying pan and became confused. Why was there a frying pan in her room?

"What's a frying pan doing in her room?" Umi Eli asked

Hanayo began to analyze the pan when she turned it over to look on the bottom she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked

"There's blood on the bottom of the pan" Hanayo said

"Blood?" Rin asked

Nozomi tried to put the clues together. First was the syringe, then it was Honoka's cellphone and now there was a frying pan with blood on the bottom. Nozomi was able to put the pieces together and figured what happened.

"I figured it out" Nozomi said

The other girls looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Figured out what?" Rin asked

"I figured out what happened in this house" Nozomi said

The others remained silent and waited for her to explain what happened at the time that the kidnapping was taking place.

"The first clue is the syringe but it all starts with our second clue, which is her cellphone. Honoka must've saw that her house was being invaded by an unknown person. So she went to her room and was about to call the police but the thief decided to go upstairs next. With no time to call the police she called Maki since she was on speed dial. Of course Maki already knows that. Honoka was trying to find a place to hide but before she could the thief entered her room and ambushed her. In that ambush she dropped her phone. The syringe was used to weaken her resistance. Honoka still had some fight in her so the kidnapper hit her head with a frying pan which knocked her out. The kidnapper then took Honoka away" Nozomi explained

The other girls thought about it and started to believe that Nozomi's theory could be right. Honoka did call Maki first and their conversation was interrupted when thief took her by surprise.

"Poor Honoka" Kotori said

Kotori started to cry. The thought of her childhood friend being kidnapped was too much for her. Umi wanted to cry to but she knew that crying wouldn't bring Honoka back so she decided to hold it in. she needed to be strong so she could find Honoka and rescue her. Umi hugged Kotori and told her that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't worry Kotori we'll find her. I promise" Umi said

The others decided to look around the rest of the house to see if there any other clues. They couldn't find any more clues. The others were about to leave but Rin noticed something on the sidewalk that seemed off.

"Wait everyone! I found something on the sidewalk" Rin said

The others went over to see what Rin found. To their shock they found some tire tracks on the sidewalk. There was also some muddy footprints. They saw that the tire tracks led off in the street.

"Do you think those track will lead straight to Honoka?" Rin asked

"It's possible. Let's follow them and see how far it's take us" Eli said

The other's agreed and followed the tracks and if hoped that it would lead them straight to where Honoka was.

MEANWHILE WITH HONOKA

Honoka was currently in a dungeon cell. She was chained to the wall which prevented her from approaching the cell door which means that Honoka couldn't pick the lock. Honoka was on the ground and was staring at the cell soulless blue eyes. She had just helped this man capture more people for her to sell. Honoka was Almondo's personal slave. Whenever Honoka would try to resist she would be punished. She had been whipped a number of times. Almondo would strip Honoka to whip her since the other clothes that she had provided for her were ruined. She would put the clothes back on her after she was done. She was wearing the same clothes that were provided for her except they didn't have any whip tears on them.

Honoka had more whip marks on her body than she did the other day. Honoka was fed every once in a while. Honoka was sick right now. Honoka heard some footsteps approaching her cell door. She looked up and saw that it was Almondo. Honoka didn't want to see her at all. Almondo gave her an evil smile and started to talk to her.

"Are you ready for the next concert? It'll start in two days so I hope that you're prepared" Almondo said

"I don't want to help you anymore" Honoka said

"Don't be like that Honoka. Just be happy" Almondo said

"I can't be happy if I'm helping you with your illegal activities" Honoka said

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it because this is your life now" Almondo said

Honoka remained silent she didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"By the way I think you should call me master from now on" Almondo said

Honoka looked at him and gave him an angry glare. There was no way in hell that she was gonna call him that. Honoka really hated Almondo.

"There's no way in hell that I'm calling you that! You don't own me!" Honoka yelled

Almondo's smile didn't leave his face.

"That's where you're wrong Honoka. I am your owner and that makes me the master and you the pet" Almondo said

"I am no one's pet! I'll never submit to you!" Honoka yelled

"Looks like I need put you through some obedience school" Almondo said

Almondo unlocked the door and brought out a syringe. Honoka tried to resist but it futile. Honoka felt herself being pierces by the syringe. She felt the effects of the drug immediately and passed out. When she woke up and she saw that she was still in her cell but she was in a different position. She was still chained to the wall but the way that she was chained was very different. The chains that were on her arms and feet were separated from each other. She was spread eagle in the air. She noticed that the clothes that she had on were gone. She was naked and helpless. Honoka tried to pull on the chains but it was useless. Honoka felt that something was in her mouth. It felt like a cloth or a rag. She was gagged. Almondo approached her and had a whip prepared.

"Are you ready?' Almondo asked

Honoka shook her head but Almondo ignored her answer and readied the whip. It was obvious that Almondo was going to torture her regardless of what her answer was. Almondo started her torture and Honoka was crying in pain but the rag in her mouth reduced her screams to muffles. She was whipped over and over again. Almondo stopped and Honoka dropped her head and let the tears fall to the floor. Almondo went over to Honoka and took the gag out of her mouth.

"Are you ready cooperate yet? Are you ready to accept the fact that you're my pet now? Are you ready to submit to me my slave?" Almondo asked

Honoka was panting from the pain that she had just suffered.

"I'll never submit to you" Honoka said

Honoka wanted to say yes so her torture would come to an end but her heart was telling her that giving up to this man was not the right thing to do.

"That's too bad" Almondo said

Honoka went through another torture session. Almondo was done with the second torture session and she decided to leave Honoka in that position as punishment for defying her. Honoka eventually passed out from the pain. She woke up again but her bright, blue eyes were soulless. She didn't even care about anything anymore. Honoka passed out

When Honoka woke up she tried to look around the room but she couldn't see anything. She felt something around her eyes. She realized that she had been blindfolded. She felt something on her breasts and they were vibrating. She also felt something plunging itself inside both of her holes. She started to make some noise but there was barely anything coming out of her mouth and that was when she realized that she had some type of ball gag in her mouth.

Honoka was tortured like this for so long that she barely felt it. Almondo would often rape her several times a day and he would try every sex position that he could and that made Honoka despair even more. He would even physically assault her. He would punch her so hard that a big bruise would appear. All Honoka could do was endure.

MEANWHILE WITH MUSE.

The girls were still following the tracks and it took them to an abandoned house.

"Do you think this is where Honoka is?" Umi asked

"I hope so" Maki said

Nozomi took out her cards and tried to foretell what would happen next. She took a card and it was good luck because this card was telling her that they would find the one thing that they were looking for. Kotori went to the door to open it but to her dismay it was locked.

"The door's locked. What do we do? Should we find a window?" Kotori asked in a panic

"Calm down Kotori we'll get inside somehow" Umi said

"Why don't we just ram the door down?" Nico asked

"Do you want the kidnapper to know that we're here?" Maki asked

"What else can we do?" Nico asked

"Don't worry I'll get the door open" Nozomi said

Nozomi went to the door and picked at the lock with some hairpins. After a while the door was unlocked and they were free to enter the house.

"Nice going Nozomi" Hanayo said

The girls entered the house. There were a lot of rooms and Honoka had to be in one of them. Eli decided to have everyone split up into groups of two.

"We should split up and look for Honoka. Our search will go by faster. I'll go with Nozomi. Kotori will go with Umi. Rin will go with Hanayo and Maki will go with Nico" Eli said

Everyone agreed with the plan and Eli gave them one last order before they start their search.

"Also try to very quiet. We don't want the kidnapper to know that we're here" Eli said

With that said everyone separated and started to look for their leader.

Eli and Nozomi went upstairs as quietly as possible. They checked through some of the doors and were disappointed that they found nothing. The last room they entered was an office. They decided to have a look around. Even though Honoka wasn't here doesn't mean that they shouldn't investigate it. Eli saw a pile of papers on a desk. She went over to the desk to see what was on the papers.

Eli looked through them and went pale. Nozomi looked over in Eli's direction and saw the pale look on her face.

"Eli are you okay?" Nozomi asked

Nozomi approached Eli to see what she found.

"Nozomi these are slave documents" Eli said

"Slave documents?' Nozomi asked

"Are mysterious kidnapper is involved in human trafficking" Eli said

This time it was Nozomi's turn to go pale.

"You don't think this person would sell Honoka do you?" Nozomi asked

"I don't want to find out, I don't even want to think about it" Eli said

The two girls heard some footsteps. There was a possibility that it was one of the other girls but they didn't want to risk it. They looked around the office to see if there was a place to hide. They saw that there was a closet. They went into the closet and closed the door. The two girls remained still and hoped that whoever was coming would go away soon. They were able to see through the door since it had little lines that you can look through.

They saw a man with black hair. Eli and Nozomi assumed that this man was the kidnapper. They hoped that the others were having better luck than they were.

MEANWHILE WITH RIN AND HANAYO.

Rin and Hanayo were also upstairs but they were checking out all the rooms and found nothing. They came across another bedroom but unlike the other rooms this bedroom was a lot bigger than the other ones.

"Let's investigate this room it looks suspicious" Rin said

"Rin, please wait" Hanayo said

Rin ignored Hanayo and entered the room. Hanayo followed her inside the room. Rin and Hanayo were shocked at the items that they found in the room. They found whips, ropes and other kinky items.

"Look like this kidnapper is some kind of dominatrix" Hanayo said

"Dominatrix?" Rin asked

"I'll explain it later" Hanayo said

MEANWHILE WITH UMI AND KOTORI.

Umi and Kotori were looking through the rooms on the medium level. They were looking through the living room, dining room and the last room that they needed to search was the kitchen. When they looked in the kitchen Umi found something in a drawer.

"What's this?" Umi asked

What is it Umi" Kotori asked

Umi was holding a bottled of chloroform.

"Is that chloroform?" Kotori asked

"Yes this is chloroform. I get the feeling that Honoka wasn't the kidnapper's first victim" Umi said

"We need to hurry and find Honoka" Kotori said

The two girls continued their search.

MEANWHILE WITH MAKI AND NICO.

Maki and Nico were looking around in the basement. They couldn't find Honoka anywhere. They were about to go back but Nico saw a secret entrance. Nico stopped Maki from going back upstairs.

"Wait Maki there's another doorway over there" Nico said

Nico pointed in the direction where the doorway was.

"Nice going Nico. I guess you can be useful sometimes" Maki said

"Thank you very mu –"Nico started

Nico stopped when she thought about the rest of what Maki said

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes?!" Nico asked with an angry tone

"Quiet Nico! We don't want to be discovered" Maki said

The two girls entered the doorway and were surprised at what they saw. This room looked like a dungeon. There were a lot of cells.

"What is this? Some kind of jail room?" Nico asked

"Let's look around" Maki said

"Hmph! You don't have to tell me that" Nico said

The girls were looking through each cell. They went to the last cell but unlike the other cells that were empty this one had something or someone in it. Maki went pale when she saw what was in the cell. It was Honoka. She had lacerations all over her body. She was nude and the chains that were attached to the walled were keeping her limbs apart from each other. Honoka's eye were open but the light that was usually in them were gone. Her eyes were dull and soulless.

"HONOKA!" Maki shouted

Maki saw that she had some white fluid on her and that was the first thing that Maki noticed. She knew that Honoka was raped and that made her angry. She was more than angry, she was furious. What did Honoka do to deserve this? Who would want to do something like this to bright and cheerful girl like her? The next thing that she noticed was all the injuries that she had on her body which was a sign that she was being abused by her kidnapper.

Maki went over to the cell door, and grabbed the bars and started to shake it. Nico was just as shocked as Maki was. She couldn't believe that someone could do something like this to her friend. Maki was trying to break the door but nothing was working. Nico looked around the room to see if there was anything that could be used to open the door. Nico saw that there were a pair of jail keys hanging on the wall. She grabbed the keys and went back over to the cell door.

"Stand back Maki" Nico said

Maki did what she was told. Nico used every key to see if it would work. The key to Honoka's cell was eventually used and the cell door was now open. They ran inside and Nico unlocked the shackles on her ankles. Nico handed the keys over to Maki so she could unlock her wrists. When they were able to get her down they lied her down on the ground gently. Maki took off her sweater and put it on Honoka. Maki lifted her up and was carrying her bridal style.

"We've got to find the others" Maki said

The girls started to move but Honoka closed her eyes and started to breathe heavily. They stopped and put her back on the ground. Maki started to feel that Honoka's body was getting hotter and hotter.

"Honoka's body is getting hotter, she's getting a fever" Maki said

"We need to hurry!" Nico said

They raced back upstairs and were now in the middle level of the house. Nico told Maki to stay with Honoka while she went to fetch Umi and Kotori. Nico found Umi and Kotori in the kitchen.

"UMI! KOTORI!" Nico yelled

"Nico! Be quiet!" Umi said

"We found Honoka!" Nico said

They were shocked when they heard that Nico and Maki found Honoka. Umi and Kotori followed her to where she was. When they saw Honoka they were horrified at the condition that she was in.

"HONOKA!" Kotori yelled

"HONOKA!" Umi said

Rin and Hanayo heard the shouts from downstairs and ran down to see what was going on. When they saw Honoka they couldn't even speak. They were so horrified at what they saw they couldn't even speak.

Almondo was in her office but he heard some shouting. She stopped going over his documents and went to see what was making all that noise. When he left the room Eli and Nozomi came out of the closet and exited the room as well. They waited for Almondo to be really far ahead of them so he couldn't hear their footsteps behind him. Almondo was at the staircase and saw the rest muse. He also saw that Honoka was in their possession. He was angry but at the same time he was also happy. Muse just saved him the trouble of going over to them. He was curious about how they were able to find him hideout. Eli and Nozomi looked down and saw Honoka. They saw the injuries on her body and they were shocked to see the condition that she was.

"Welcome Muse" Almondo said

The girls that were downstairs looked up and saw the kidnapper. They were really pissed off that this man would do something so cruel to their friend.

"Thank you for coming over to me. You just saved me the trouble of searching for all of you. But it looks like your missing some members" Almondo said

Almondo started to walk down the stairs and he continued to talk while he was going down the stairs.

"All of you will sell well. Enjoy your final moments because as of right now you all belong to me" Almondo said

Eli and Nozomi looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the stairs and started to run down the stairs. Almondo turned around and saw the two missing members. He was shocked to see them. Eli shoved the surprised Almondo and he fell down the stairs. All the girls were together again and now was the time for them to get out of here. They ran to the door but Almondo got up and threw a knife at Maki since she was holding Honoka. The knife hit her leg which made release a cry of pain. Maki fell down but she was able to keep a tight grip on Honoka. Almondo laughed and walked over towards the idol group.

"I know that all of them will refuse to leave if one of you gets caught. Tell you what I'll let you all go if you give Honoka back to me" Almondo said

"We refuse!" Rin said

"Looks like all of you are gonna be my pets then" Almondo said

Almondo was approaching them. The girls were scared but they needed to do what they could to get Honoka away from her. Almondo charged at them with malicious intent. Umi decided to fight him head on. She wasn't sure she was able to take him down but she had to try. Umi was able to deliver a punch to the gut. Almondo doubled over and Umi delivered a kick to his head that knocked down. The girls Umi took Honoka out of Maki's hands while Nozomi took Maki. The girls ran out of the house as fast as they could. Almondo got up and ran out of the house to give chase. But as soon as she made it outside they were gone. Muse were able to escape. Almondo was pissed. He swore that he was gonna make them pay for crossing him and interrupting his business.


	4. The hospital

Honoka woke up to the sound of beeping. When she opened her eyes she saw the white ceiling. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing some kind of gown. She also noticed that something stabbed into her left hand that was connected to a tube. She felt some prongs in her nose. She looked down at herself again and saw that there were bandages all around her body. Honoka finally realized that she was in a hospital. She tried to recall what happened

"What happened to me?" Honoka asked herself

Honoka then remembered what happened. She remembered that she was kidnapped and taken to an unknown location by her kidnapper. Honoka started to tremble and some tears started slide down her face. She remember the torture that the kidnapper put her through. Honoka realized that she was no longer in that scary place. She was relieved to be somewhere else instead of that dark dungeon.

Honoka heard the door open and looked at the door and saw a woman with red hair enter the room. The woman had a white coat on and looked at Honoka with a smile on her face.

"You're awake. That's good sign. That means that you're recovering" The woman said

The woman started to get closer to her and Honoka panicked and yelled at her.

"Don't come any closer!" Honoka said

The woman stopped walking towards her and the smile on her face was gone. But it soon returned and told that everything was okay.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'm here to help you" The woman said

"W-w-who are you?" Honoka asked

"I'm Dr. Nishikino" The woman said

Honoka realized that the name was familiar to her.

"D-did you say Nishikino?" Honoka asked

"Yes I did" Dr. Nishikino said

"I've heard that name from somewhere" Honoka said

"You must be friends with my daughter. Her name is Maki" Dr. Nishikino said

"Maki?" Honoka said

"You know her right?" Dr. Nishikino said

"Yes, we're friends" Honoka said

"You must be really good friends because she would drop by every day to see you" Dr. Nishikino said

"Every day? How long was I out?" Honoka asked

"You were out for a week" Dr. Nishikino said

"A week?" Honoka asked in shock

"Yes and Maki was visiting you every day. I'll go get her and tell her that you're awake" Dr. Nishikino said

When the doctor left Honoka was all alone again and that made her nervous because Almondo could be here right now waiting for her chance to recapture her. The door opened and Honoka looked up and that Maki entered the room. Maki looked at her with a look of relief on her face.

"You're finally awake. Thank goodness" Maki said

Maki started to walk towards her and Honoka thought she was about to yell at her to stay away like she did with Maki's mother. But she didn't. For some reason Honoka was alright with Maki being near her.

"Are you okay Honoka? You gave us quite a scare" Maki said

"I think so" Honoka said

Maki heard from her mother that Honoka probably had PTSD, which was understandable after what she went through. Maki was aware that Honoka didn't like anyone being near her but now she was confused because Honoka let her near her and she didn't try to push her away.

After going through some tests Honoka was ready to leave they just needed to do one more test before she can leave. Honoka was in her room by herself and waited for the final test to begin. She was nervous because she didn't know what the last test was. The door to her room opened and she looked up to see that another doctor entered the room. The doctor was walking towards Honoka and of course Honoka yelled at them to stay away from her. She didn't mean to yell at them but she was scared that they would do something to her.

The doctor ignored her cries and continued to walk towards her and Honoka was starting to sweat bullets from the intense fear that she was feeling. Her breathing was irregular, which was sign that she was hyperventilating is. The doctor looked down at her with a smile on his face and Honoka could tell that it wasn't a gentle smile. She could tell that it was a cruel smile.

"I found you Honoka Kousaka" The doctor said

Honoka went completely pale when she heard the doctor's voice. She knew that voice all too well.

"Almondo?" Honoka asked in a terrified tone

"Bingo. Now you're coming with me" Almondo said

Honoka couldn't take it anymore and started to scream as loud as she could. Almondo silenced her with a piece of cloth. The cloth was covering her mouth and nose which was stopping her from breathing properly.

MEANWHILE WITH MAKI.

Maki was waiting near Honoka's room. She was waiting for Honoka to be discharged. That was when Maki heard it. She heard a scream come from Honoka's room. Maki got up and dashed into the room and saw that a doctor was covering Honoka's face to prevent her from screaming. The way that she was covering her face was also preventing her from breathing.

Maki acted immediately and tackled the nurse to the ground and Honoka was able to breath properly again. She started to scream again and that made Almondo curse and made a run for it. Honoka was done screaming but she was anything but calm. Maki saw that Honoka was hyperventilating now that she was in a panic state. Honoka was also crying and you could tell that she was crying since she had tears pouring out of her eyes. Maki had to calm Honoka down or else she may risk giving herself a heart attack.

Maki ran over to Honoka, got on the bed and embraced her. She started to rock her back forth.

"It's okay Honoka, she's gone now. She can't hurt you anymore. Calm down Honoka, calm down" Maki said

Maki stayed with Honoka and comforted her for a couple of minutes. Honoka finally calmed down and Maki heard that her breathing was back to normal. Maki was relieved that she was able to help Honoka calm down. Honoka was still crying and Maki comforted her and told her that everything would be okay. When Maki's mother returned she saw that her daughter was hugging Honoka. Maki told her mother that she believes that Honoka should with them since this kidnapper knows where she lives. She asked if Honoka could stay with them. Maki's mother agreed to let Honoka stay with them until this whole thing with the kidnapper is over.

Maki felt sorry for Honoka because of the trauma that she just experienced. Maki made the decision to protect Honoka no matter what. She wanted Honoka's smile to come back and she was going to try and bring that back too.


	5. Yukiho

Honoka was now staying with Maki and her family. Everyone knew that they should keep their distance from her since she was afraid to be approached by everyone, well almost everyone. For some unknown reason the only person that Honoka can have regular contact with is Maki. No one knows why but they would ether figure out later or never figure out at all.

Honoka's injuries were healing but they weren't completely gone yet. Today was actually the day where she would be allowed to go back to school. Honoka was nervous about going back because she would cause unnecessary attention if she screamed if someone tried to go near her. Arrangement have been made where Honoka doesn't have to attend class since she was very uncomfortable around other people but Maki promised to get notes from Umi or Kotori.

Even though Honoka didn't have to attend class she still had to be at school. Honoka was free to do whatever she wanted as long as she was on campus. Usually this would make any student happy that they were allowed to skip class but in Honoka's case it was the opposite. She was actually unhappy that she wasn't in class for one reason. She wanted to be around people so her kidnapper wouldn't dare make move with other people around.

Even though she knew that she was safe on campus she was still living in fear that her kidnapper would return for her. The fear is preventing her from doing all things that she loves. There were times when she wondered what the kidnapper was up to from time to time. She also wondered if he was planning on kidnapping other idols too.

It was now lunch time and Maki brought the notes that she needed and Honoka thanked her.

"Thanks Maki, I'm sorry that you have to do this for me" Honoka said

"It's no trouble at all. This is to make sure that you don't fail school" Maki said

Everyone else was now on the roof eating lunch and Maki made sure to tell them that Honoka can't be near any of them right now because her PTSD. Umi and Kotori were probably affected by this the most because not being able to be near their best friend was like a stab in the heart. But they managed to accept her condition and were willing to wait patiently until her condition would improve.

When school was over everyone went their separate ways. They couldn't really do idol practice with Honoka the way she is right now. Right when Maki and Honoka were headed back to her house they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Onee-chan!" the voice said

Maki and Honoka turned around they saw that it was Yukiho, Honoka's little sister.

Yukiho tackled her big sister into a hug and started to cry. She had heard about what happened and was relieved to see that she was okay.

"Onee-chan! I'm so happy you're okay! I heard what had happened while we were away and I was so scared that I would never see you again. I'm so relieved that you're okay" Yukiho said

Maki saw that Honoka was very scared and before she could do anything she screamed which caused her younger sister to look at her with a worried and shock expression on her face.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Yukiho asked

Honoka pushed her little sister away. The unexpected push caused Yukiho to lose her balance and fall down. She looked up at her sister and was about to ask what she did that for but she stopped when she saw that her older sister looked terrified. She got up and grabbed her hands and asked what the problem was.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Yukiho asked

Honoka once again shouted and shoved to the ground again.

"Get away from me!" Honoka shouted

"Onee-chan?" Yukiho asked

Maki saw that Honoka was hyperventilating again just like she did when she was in the hospital and she knew that she was the only who could calm her down. She embraced Honoka and told her that everything was going to be okay. It took around 10 minutes for Honoka to calm down and when she did she was back to normal but she was still scared.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Yukiho asked

"Don't go near her, Yukiho" Maki said

Huh? Why?" Yukiho asked

"Follow me back to my house and I'll explain everything but keep your distance from Honoka unless you want her to go into another screaming fit" Maki said

Yukiho didn't want her older sister to have another panic attack so she agreed to Maki's terms and followed her back to her house. Maki told Honoka to go upstairs and change. She nodded and left. Maki then proceeded to explain to Yukiho what had happened to Honoka when she was in captivity. She was shocked to hear about how much her older sister has suffered at the hand of her kidnapper. She couldn't believe that someone would do something like that to someone as sweet as Honoka.

"As you saw earlier, anyone who tries to come into contact with her will trigger her PTSD" Maki said

"Onee-chan" Yukiho said

Yukiho then noticed something earlier that confused her.

"Hold on, onee-chan seems to be comfortable around you. Why is that?" Yukiho asked

"I honestly don't know. But its good that she's comfortable being with at least one person" Maki said

"Why is that?" Yukiho asked

"Because that one person needs to help her get over her traumatic experience" Maki said

Yukiho couldn't argue with that logic. She was wondering how long it would take for her to get better.

"How long will it take for her to be normal again?" Yukiho asked

"I don't know. It could take days, weeks, months or even years for her to get over this. There's also a possibility that she'll never get over this at all. It all depends on Honoka herself" Maki said

That wasn't the answer that Yukiho was hoping for. She was hoping to hear an exact time on how long it would take for her to get better.

"With the way Honoka is now, its impossible for her to back home with you and your parents. She needs to stay here where she can get better treatment. She's lucky that she's comfortable around me since my family runs a hospital. Both of my parents are doctors, so they'll be able to keep an eye on her as she stays here. You don't have to worry about Honoka. She's in good hands. I promise that we'll take good care of her" Maki said

Yukiho had no choice but to agree to this since Maki seemed to be treating her well. Maki promised her that she would do everything she could to make Honoka normal again. Yukiho returned home to tell her parents the news on her older sister's condition. They were heartbroken but they were also relieved that their oldest daughter was in good hands.


End file.
